Conventionally, techniques disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2, for example, are available as techniques for performing steering assistance during vehicle traveling by controlling an electric power steering device. With these techniques, steering assist control is performed by controlling an electric power steering device on the basis of curve information from a navigation device.